Shinobi Souls
by SpaceMarine2.0
Summary: At the valley of the end Naruto was struck down. As he sank beneath the waters dying, a voice calls out to him and gives him a another chance at life. However he must first do something for the voice. Pulled into a world not his own, Naruto must now defeat the demons that kill without mercy for the souls of the living and threaten to destroy all. Rated M for Language and Gore.


I do not own Naruto or Demons Souls.

**Prologue**

Numb. Numbness was all the boy could feel as his body slowly sank below the waters surface. In his chest was a large hole that went completely through his young body. His heart and left lung were completely destroyed and the remaining lung was nearly burned to a cinder from the deadly electric attack he had just sustained. He was dieing and he knew it. Even his tenant couldn't heal such massive wound to his body fast enough to save his life. His tenant, a mass of pure chakra that took the form of a massive demonic nine tailed fox known as the Kyuubi. A beast that had been sealed inside him on the very day of his birth twelve years prior in order to prevent it from destroying his village. Uzumaki Naruto was his name.

What made his situation even worse was that the one responsible for his current situation was one he had considered his teammate, his best friend and his brother in all but blood, Uchiha Sasuka. Naruto couldn't believe it. he was so sure he would have been able to reach Sasuka. To make him realize the horrible mistake that he was about to commit. But instead he had failed and was now going to pay for that failure with his life. How had it come to this? How did it all go wrong, Naruto thought? Just days ago he and his team had been taking part in the chunin exam. But then in the middle of the exams,they had then ran into that weird snake bastard Orochimaru.

Thats right, Naruto realized. Ever since they had meet that snake everything had gone to hell. First he had put that weird seal on Sasuka's neck that made him go crazy. Then the snake had started a full fledged war with Naruto,s village and killed its leader the old man Hokage. Then finally the oro-teme had somehow convened Sasuka to betray their village Konoha and join him which now lead to Naruto's current position. He had been sent to stop Sasuka's betrayal which had lead to a fierce battle between the two. Thats right. It was all that snake bastards fault. Whats worse was that Naruto had broken his promise to his other teammate Sakura. She had begged Naruto to bring her Sasuka-kun back to her. It had hurt to hear in more ways than one to hear and see his own childhood crush beg with tears in her eyes.

It hurt to see his friend and teammate in such pain. It also hurt because at that moment Naruto also realized that she would never be his. Despite the pain, he had smiled and promised to bring Sasuka back to her without fail. Well he had failed. He had broken his promise. To make it even worse, he also had to blame his own foolishness for his injury. He had pulled his own attack back at the last second thinking there was no way Sasuka, his friend, would truly kill him. Injure him sure but kill him. Well it seemed the universe liked to prove him wrong because Sasuka hadn't even hesitated to drive his chidori through his chest.

One thing that did surprise Naruto was that he couldn't hear the Kyuubi raging inside his head. He had figured the damn fox would be howling at him for his stupidity. All throughout the fight he had heard the fox constantly urging him to kill the Uchiha but now it was completely quiet. Maybe it had died the moment Naruto's own heart had been destroyed. He didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't feel anything and it was getting darker and darker with every passing second. Damn it. He didn't want to die! He was still just a kid with hopes and dreams. He hadn't earned his villages respect yet! He hadn't became Hokage yet! It couldn't end like this!

As the last of the light faded from view, Naruto found himself flouting in darkness. He wasn't sure how long he was there. It could have been seconds or it could have been an eternity. He simple couldn't tell. All he knew was that suddenly a female voice entered his mind. The voice said that it could save him. That it could give him another chance to keep his promises, to reach his dreams, and to give him the strength to succeed. However, it came at a price.

Before he would be given this second chance, he would have to do something for the voice. Images of a country shrouded in fog suddenly filled Naruto's mind. From the fog came monsters and demons of every kind. Killing and taking the souls of all who lived. He watched as the fog engulfed the entire world and all sunk into darkness. It chilled him to the bone. The voice in his head told him that this was the fate of her world if something wasn't done to stop it. The voice told Naruto that if he would help save her world then she would ensure he could return to his own. She would give him his life back.

He would have to face monsters and untold horrors. He would brush with death over and over again said the voice but she would not let him die no matter what he faced. He would always return until the horrors of her world were laid to rest by his hands and in the process he would gain the strength to make his own dreams come true. All he had to do was agree to help. It took less than a second for Naruto to make his decision. His body vanished in a flash of light completely unnoticed by Sasuka on the surface as his eyes were stuck with searing pain and cried tears of blood as his eyes evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

He felt power awaken inside him but felt sick and dead on the inside. The price he paid for such power had been high. To high but it had been necessary he told himself. He needed this power if he was ever going to kill the man responsible for the death of his clan. He was an avenger and for his vengeance he would pay any price. Then once he had his vengeance, he would return and pay for his sins. With a silent whisper of "I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuka walked away and disappeared into the woods surrounding the Valley of the End, completely unaware of what had just happened. Despite the valleys name. It was far from the end to this tail.


End file.
